An orthopedic surgery may involve different kinds of repairs within the same procedure. For example, an operation to repair shoulder instability may include capsular shifts, labral reattachments, or some combination of the two activities. In some cases, a simple knotted suture anchor may provide a desired solution, while in other cases, a more elegant, knotless suture anchor may better accomplish the surgeon's purposes. Existing suture anchors for implantation into bone are typically either for use with knotted sutures or for use with a knotless suture anchoring technique, but not both. However, the particular suture anchoring requirements may not become apparent until after a surgical procedure has begun.